


Casey VS The Team

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [10]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, episode redo, season 3 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: *reposting my short stories as individual stories instead of in chapters together*





	Casey VS The Team

“Good morning team, your task this week is a trace cell mission”  
“What’s a trace cell?” Chuck chimed in  
“It means spy-proofing our own security”  
“It’s in a subterranean vault at our Los Angeles facility, there is 15 levels of security to get there, good luck”

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah easily made it through every level, thanks to Chuck’s flashes, which he hasn't been able to flash lately and he had no idea why but it was easy to flash when there was no real danger.  
“Walker watch the door” Casey growled, following Chuck into the vault, the door shut behind them.  
“Nice Casey a little alone time” Chuck smiled  
“Not right now Bartowski we are on a mission”  
“Not even one little kiss?” Chuck stuck out his bottom lip pouting.  
“Get what we need then maybe you can get a kiss”  
Chuck walked over looking for the box he needed to open.  
Casey walked over to another aisle and used the key he had to open another box, inside was a green pouch, he took the pouch and stuffed it in his bag.  
“Hey Casey it’s a note from the General” He walked over to Casey “Hey did you just take something from that box”  
“Don’t worry about it, let's get out of here and never talk about this again”  
“Maybe a nice kiss will make me forget”  
Casey sighed he walked over and gave Chuck a very quick and light kiss.  
“That’s not what I meant, I missed you last night”  
The door opened and Sarah walked in “Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah just peachy” Chuck glared over at Casey.

Back at Castle they all sat at the table talking to Beckman  
“Unfortunately your mission was a day too late, the vault had already been compromised and now a new drug called Laudanol was stolen. The pill was designed by the Military to make soldiers feel nothing, make them stronger, faster, fearless.”  
“Wait a minute” Chuck sat up from leaning his head on the table. “No fear? Could that help with my flash problems?”  
“Well maybe but then you wouldn't feel anything at all Chuck” Sarah looked over at him concerned  
“But I could work perfectly”  
“Well Mr. Bartowski we will never know unless we get it back, we think it was an inside job, only a few people knew what was in box 092407”  
Chuck looked over at Casey laughing “You guys are good, very good, this is a test right?”  
“Bartowski” Casey growled  
“Chuck will you betray your country and turn in your friend John Casey for stealing the pill,” Chuck said in a mocking voice. "He stole it" he pointed to Casey  
“Are you positive Mr. Bartowski”  
“Yeah of course” Chucks smile went away when he saw the hurt in Casey’s eyes “No, no I didn't see him nope"  
“Colonel, would you care to respond?”  
Sarah grabbed her gun  
“Woah, woah, hang on a second, let’s all take a breath here okay. John Casey is one of the most loyal spies out there, he would never do anything to jeopardize the CIA, Casey please tell them, please”  
Casey looked back at Chuck and mouthed ‘sorry’ before turning back to the Genera; “With all due respect General, I will exercise my right to remain silent under the fifth amendment to the constitution”  
Chuck fought back tears, “What? What are you doing?”  
“Agent Walker please relieve the Colonel of his weapons”  
Chuck watched in silence as his boyfriend took his gun and laid it on the table then walk away without saying anything.  
Chuck remembered that last night he caught Morgan recording video outside of Casey’s apartment because he thought that Casey was cheating on him. Morgan was the only person who knew about him and Casey and that’s only because he walked into Chuck’s room one night and saw them ripping each other's clothes off. He ran up to the Buy More and asked Morgan to show him the footage. He watched the video and flashed when the guy showed his face. "Oh no"

Chuck was heart broken when he got to Casey’s apartment and found a team tearing it apart.  
“Sarah we need to talk”  
“I just flashed, Casey is being played by his old commanding officer named James Keller, the same guy who turned Casey’s former sensei because he is a member of The Ring”  
“What? Casey is working for The Ring?”  
“No, there is no way Casey knows Keller is part of The Ring and no way would Casey ever join”  
“He is still refusing to talk, they are moving him to a black site in Thailand”  
“Thailand” Chuck’s voice cracked “They can’t, I won't let them. We have to break him out and clear his name, or I will alone, I don’t care, all I know is I will save him”  
“Chuck if we do this and get caught we will also be tried for treason and you will lose everything”  
“It’s Casey”  
“I was hoping you would say that” she smiled

The next morning after a sleepless night for Chuck, he and Sarah broke into the CIA facility but realized they had already changed all the security they broke through the day before, luckily they tricked the guy who changed it into showing them all the changed on each level.  
“I am kinda your biggest fan, I read and file all of your reports. Remember that time you thought kissing Colonel Casey would save him”  
Of course, Chuck remember the first time he and Casey kissed, and it wasn't to save his life it was because they thought Casey was going to die and they both confessed their feelings for each other and kissed but Jill walked in and they lied about Chuck thinking it was the antidote, that was over eight months ago and him and Casey have been secretly seeing each other ever since.  
“Yeah sure I remember, can we keep moving?”  
“That’s the last security measure, I have the only keycard”  
“Well we are going to need that” Sarah smiled at him, the alarm started going off, they all three looked around confused, Sarah took the key and punched him, she turned on the touch screen outside the door pulling up the security cameras in Casey’s cell just in time to see an explosion.  
“Oh no” Chuck gasped, he took off towards Casey’s cell, when he opened the door Casey was standing up from the rubble with Keller and his men behind him.  
“Don’t take another step, we are just here to take the Colonel”  
“Casey don't, he works for The Ring”  
Casey looked back and forth. He stopped to look into Chuck’s eyes “I know” he whispered then turned to go with Keller.  
“John no, please” Chuck called after him “John”  
Casey didn't look back, it hurt to bad.

Chuck and Sarah went back to Castle where the general was waiting for them.  
“You know it reflects badly on me when all three of you are in trouble for treason”  
“Look General Casey”  
Beckman cut him off “You don't know as well as you think. His real name is Alex Coburn, he faked his death in 1989, the same year that John Casey was recruited for the NSA Black Ops by Keller”  
“Then Keller must have recruited him again for The Ring”  
“No Sarah you are wrong, there is something, there has to be Casey would never”  
“The only reason I don't throw you two in prison right now is because you are the only ones who can accomplish this mission, find and capture Colonel John Casey, dead or alive”  
“Dead” Chuck gulped.

Chuck slowly crept into his apartment and shut the door, Casey walked up behind him, he held his gun up to Chuck “Tell me where the pill is Chuck, I know you convinced Grimes to give it to you”  
“Casey why are you doing this”  
“Don't make me do this Bartowski”  
“Please put the gun down, did the last eight months mean nothing to you” a tear fell down his cheek.  
“Just give me the pill Chuck”  
“I trusted you” he stepped closer seeing Sarah sneak in through the back door hoping she didn't see him cry.  
Casey pressed his gun into Chuck’s chest  
“Just tell me what to do John, or should I say, Alex Coburn, I know about Keller and that he recruited you to The Ring, just tell me why and I will give it to you”  
Casey slowly lowered his gun “Alex Coburn had a fiance who now thinks I am dead, but if I don't turn over the pill to The Ring they are going to kill her”  
“A fiance?” Chuck looked confused  
“Her name is Kathleen McHugh, 20 years ago she was the girl I was going to marry, love of my life.” Casey could see Chuck’s eyes filling with more tears but he kept going “To be a spy and protect our country I gave up that life and now she is going to die because of a decision I made”  
“We will save her Casey, Chuck can go get her and put her in a safe house we will go take care of Keller."  
“You guys can be charged for treason, you didn't even know I was Alex until today”  
“I don't care who you were, but I know who you are and you are not in this alone” he put his hand on Casey’s arm.

Casey and Sarah went to fight Keller while Chuck tried to save Kathleen but Keller’s guys showed up right after he did. Casey realized Keller was never going to call the team off so they fought until Casey knocked him out.  
Chuck talked into his watch “They are here”  
“Then you have to flash Chuck”  
“I can't there is to many of them”  
“Take the pill Bartowski, it’s in your right pocket, it can make you the intersect you always wanted to be”  
Chuck reached into his pocket and took out the pill “Are you sure Casey”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Can we talk about that later cause right now I don't want to answer that”  
“Take the damn pill Chuck” he growled  
Chuck took the pill as a guy with a gun snuck up behind him shoving him down but he flashed when he saw Kathleen get knocked out.  
Chuck easily fought all the men, he has his hand wrapped around the throat of the last guy holding him up against the wall choking him. Casey ran up to him “Chuck stop" he grabbed his arm "stop it, Chuck, this isn't who you are”  
Chuck turned around staring into Casey’s eyes, it took a few seconds for him to realize what he was doing, he let go of the guy then looked over at Kathleen who was laying on the floor “Go check on her Casey” Chuck watched as Casey went over to her and ran his hand over her cheek.  
Kathleen woke up looking up at him “Do I know you?” Casey flashed back to the day he called her to say goodbye, he will never forgive himself for what he put her through.  
“The authorities just arrived Ms. McHugh” Casey and Sarah helped her onto the couch when a girl ran through the door “Mom” she ran up and hugged her.  
“I’m okay Alex”  
Casey, Chuck, and Sarah stared at her realizing she was Casey’s daughter.  
Casey turned to walk out the door before anyone saw the tears filling his eyes, Chuck grabbed his arm “Casey wait”  
“What's dead is dead, it’s too late now” Casey pushed passed him.  
Chuck went after him “Can we please talk”  
“No Chuck, let it be”  
“You know this isn't easy for me either, seeing my boyfriend heart broken over his ex-fiance, to learn that you were engaged to a woman, to see the way you looked at her like you still love her, to learn that you aren't John Casey, oh and you have a child and not to mention you held a gun to me, pressed it into my chest"  
“First of all I am and will always be John Casey, I would never hurt you, I just needed to scare you enough to hand over the pill, it wasn't loaded. I never got a conclusion to that part of my life, there is obviously still pain there and unresolved feelings, and as far as having a child, her father is dead and she is better off that way."  
“Don't say that"  
“I made the decision a long time ago between my love and my love for this country and it was the right decision for me, I think we need to take some time apart Chuck, I’ll meet you back at Castle later” he walked away.  
“John don't do this please” Chuck cried 

They all met back up with the General at Castle.  
“Casey normally someone who did what you did would be in jail right now, but you aren't just anyone, but I’m sorry to say that you will be going back to civilian life”  
“I understand”  
“But General, Casey has given his entire life for this country, you can't just make him start over”  
“He has done it before, he can do it again, for the last time Colonel, you are dismissed”  
Casey stood up and saluted her.  
“But General”  
“Bartowski shut up”  
“No Casey it isn't fair”  
“Mr. Bartowski can you please escort Mr. Casey off government property”  
“I don't agree with this at all, I am so sorry John”  
“It’s ok” he grabbed Chuck’s hand pulling him up from the chair. “Escort me out Mr. Bartowski”  
Chuck looked down at Casey’s hand in his “I thought you wanted to take time apart”  
“I realized I’m not going to lose the person I love again”  
“So you are going to talk to Kathleen?”  
“No moron, you, you are the person I love” he smiled at Chuck “I love you Charles Bartowski and I’ll never let anything come between us”  
“What the hell is going on?” Sarah asked  
"I have no idea, Agent Walker"  
“I love you John Casey” Chuck passionately kissed him “I’m taking a few days off General, I’m sure Walker can handle everything”  
Sarah and General just watch in confusion as Chuck and Casey walked out of Castle holding hands.


End file.
